


Quiero ser como tú

by FelineFreak



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFreak/pseuds/FelineFreak
Summary: —Amo Dji... eh, padre ¿cómo se siente el amor?—Has estado haciéndome muchas preguntas por el estilo, ¿a qué se debe? —Djimmi estaba algo preocupado, ¿sería posible que una marioneta que creó con su magia deseara querer a alguien?Puphead no quería responder, pero ya era el momento de decírselo— Creo que lo he sentido... he estado sintiendo toda clase de emociones.—¡¿Qué, lo dices enserio?! ¿Pero... pero cómo?— No sé, empezó luego de un par de días. No entendía qué me pasaba pero Mugman me ha estado ayudando mucho, es muy atento conmigo... —Una leve sonrisa se asomó al recordar los momentos que pasó hace un rato con el chico taza—. Y Cuphead también, sí.





	Quiero ser como tú

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, pues hola. Este no es mi primer fic, pero sí el primero en publicar, así que no sé realmente qué debería escribir en este espacio.  
> Cualquier corrección y crítica será recibida con mucho amor en la caja de comentarios <3

La dura batalla había terminado; los hermanos Cuphead y Mugman hicieron añicos al Diablo quien, suplicando clemencia deshizo todos los contratos de los deudores, juró nunca volver a acercarse a las Islas Inkwell y huyó. El casino desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro, como si jamás hubiese estado plantado ahí.  
Solo quedaba una cosa más por hacer: correr a decirles a todos que son libres de las garras del Diablo. En el camino, a quien se les cruzase comunicaban triunfantes las buenas noticias. Fueron donde cada deudor para darles aviso y de paso, disculparse por cualquier desastre causado durante su batalla. En un principio, recibieron miradas hostiles y amenazas de algunos, súplicas de otros que no podían dar ya más pelea; no obstante, al enterarse de que sus contratos habían sido destruidos, agradecieron profundamente su acción y salieron a festejar su por libertad.  
En menos de una hora ya estaban de camino a la Isla II. Allí fueron recibidos por una multitud de personas ya informadas de la gran hazaña cometida por los hermanos. La voz se había corrido bastante rápido, faltaban solo un par de ex-deudores por avisar. Su siguiente parada era la pirámide de Djimmi. En la entrada había una gran cuerda que hacía de timbre, la habían ignorado completamente cuando vinieron a pelear hace unas horas, Cuphead decidió entrar por la fuerza, y ya, como evidenciaba la puerta abierta y dañada, con grandes marcas de disparos. Aun así, por cortesía Mugman tiró de la cuerda y oyeron las campanadas que anunciaban su visita.  
Esperaron varios minutos, sin respuesta. Cuphead, ya estaba aburrido de esperar, tomó la cuerda con ambas manos y comenzó a tirarla reiteradas veces, haciendo un irritante bullicio que molestó a Mugman de sobremanera. Él tomó a su hermano por la camiseta y lo jaló hacia atrás para alejarlo de la cuerda.  
—¡Hermano basta!, Debe de estar ocupado ¿qué no puedes ser más paciente y esperar unos minutos?  
—¡NO, no puedo! Anda Mugs, !estoy muy emocionado, quiero llegar a casa con las noticias ya! Solo entremos por la puerta, de todos modos está abierta. —Hizo un puchero, le lanzó una mirada llorosa y juntó sus manos haciendo una súplica. Por supuesto, el otro no cedería ante ese truco.  
—No, hermano. Lo correcto es esperar aquí. Además si la puerta está rota, es por tu culpa.  
—Qué mas da una puerta, ¡somos héroes! A nadie le importará.  
—Es lo mismo que has dicho sobre todos los destrozos innecesarios que cometiste hoy. —Siempre es lo mismo con Cuphead, busca cualquier excusa para evitar tomar responsabilidad por sus actos y Mugman debe terminar lidiando con ello. A veces, era agotador ser el más responsable de ambos.  
—Vamos, no seas un aguafiestas —dicho esto, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, fingiendo molestia; aunque realmente intentaba ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabe él odia ser llamado así y quiere fastidiarlo un rato, mientras esperan a que alguien salga.  
—Cuphead, no me llames así. Sabes que... —Fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermano— ¿Qué eres un aguafiestas? —preguntó Cuphead volviendo a mirarlo.  
—Sí, digo... ¡no!... agh, no te seguiré el juego.  
—Claro que no, Mugs ¿Y sabes por qué?, porque eres un...  
—¡Basta! Si continuas voy a... voy a... —¿Qué haría?, realmente no lo pensó. Pero estaba tan irritado por su actitud infantil que necesitaba ponerle un párale.  
—¿Vas a golpearme acaso? No te atreverías. —De hecho, pensó que era una buena idea; más ahora que Cuphead estaba mostrándole la lengua y haciéndole muecas para provocarlo. «Se lo merece» pensó.  
Mugman levantó ambos puños y flexionó las piernas, listo para correr hacia él a darle un puñetazo no tan leve. Si le disparase, probablemente esquivaría todos los proyectiles después de toda la práctica que han tenido en ello—Bien, pues aquí voy —Dijo con determinación.  
—¡Mugman espera, mira detrás de tí! —gritó impresionado. Pegó un saltito mientras, con su dedo apuntaba hacia atrás de su hermano.  
Oh, no. Él no iba a retractarse ahora, de todos modos, su hermano se lo buscó. Cuphead siempre utilizaba ese tipo de tácticas para librarse de una pelea con Mugman y él, inocentemente caía la mayoría de veces. Pero no iba a engañarlo ahora haciéndole distraerse con alguna tontería para salirse con la suya —Enserio, Mugs. ¡Es nuestro impostor!  
Evidentemente, alguien desde la entrada a la pirámide carraspeó, llamando la atención de ambos chicos que, al verlo olvidaron de inmediato que estaban peleándose. Llevaba ya unos minutos viendo a los jóvenes peleándose sin que notaran su presencia y no sabía si meterse o no a callarlos.  
—Hey,es cierto. Eres la marioneta contra la que luchamos antes —Mugman se acercó a darle la mano—. Hola, solo queríamos... —Intentó explicarse, pero fue detenido con un dedo apuntando hacia él, amenazando con disparar. Ambos chicos dieron un paso atrás y leventaron las manos.  
—¿Impostor?... —susurró el chico de madera, que era muy similar a los hermanos. Estaba confundido; no conocía el significado de esa palabra, pero no debía desconcentrarse, los sujetos frente suyo eran peligrosos—. Atrás, ¿qué asuntos tienen aquí? Ya consiguieron el contrato de mi amo.  
—Oye, no le apuntes a mi hermano. ¡No hemos hecho nada malo! —Cuphead realmente se enojó con la actitud hostil del otro. Se colocó frente a Mugman para cubrirlo, apuntando también con su dedo.  
—¡Tranquilos ambos! Solo vinimos a hablar con Djimmi y nos iremos... —Ninguno lo escuchó. Continuaron en la misma posición ambos, completamente quietos, como dos gatos en una pelea; esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento para saltar y atacar con todo.  
—Se llevaron el contrato de alma del amo Djimmi, destruyeron su pirámide y ahora vuelven aquí a causar un alboroto —Tenía razones de sobra para desconfiar de los chicos, sin duda. «Además, actúan como salvajes», pensó. Se mantuvo impávido en todo momento, lo cual perturbaba un poco a los chicos.  
—Pues, para que lo sepas, tonta copia barata nuestra; le pateamos el trasero al Diablo y ahora todos son libres —Cuphead presumió e infló el pecho, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su acción—. Tu amo debería agradecérnoslo.  
Al oír eso, se relajó y bajó su mano— Oh... bien, en ese caso. Le avisaré personalmente —Se dio la vuelta hacia su hogar, con disposición a irse así sin más.  
Mugman se preocupó porque Djimmi no haya salido a recibirlos a la puerta, podría haber quedado muy mal después de la batalla y por eso envió a ese chico, ¿qué tal si no era capaz de levantarse? Se sentiría terrible por ser responsable no solo de haber destruido su hogar (aunque fue más culpa de Cuphead), sino de también haberlo herido gravemente.  
—Espera, ¿Djimmi está bien? ¿Por qué no vino a la entrada? —preguntó Mugman, acercándose al chico de madera para detenerlo.  
—...No lo sé con seguridad; supongo que sí. Mi amo no tiene heridas físicas de importancia. Pero ha estado llorando y quejándose por haber perdido su alma, sin parar. Me envió porque no quería ver a nadie en su estado.  
—Oh, pues, supongo que ahora se sentirá mejor. Que bueno. —Le daban realmente igual sus palabras de alivio, pero notó la amplia sonrisa de alivio de Mugman y algo llamó su atención, pero no podía descifrar el qué.  
—Bien, me retiro. —Agachó la cabeza, a modo de despedida y sin esperar una respuesta, volvió a casa.  
—¡Oye. De nada! —«Ese tonto ni siquiera nos agradeció» A Cuphead no le agradó para nada ese chico; esperaba no tener que cruzarse con él de nuevo—. Vaya que es raro, ¿no es cierto Mugs?  
Mugman asintió, también le pareció extraño como actuaba: se mantuvo tan sereno y nunca expresó una emoción en su rostro— Sí, la verdad es que es algo inquietante, además de que luce como nosotros pero, es muy diferente, a la vez.  
—Pero su mirada es tan fría, como si fuera un muerto o, eh... un robot, o...  
—¿Una marioneta? —Cuphead se sintió algo idiota por no haber pensado eso desde un principio.  
—Sí, como sea. Ya vayámonos, ¡no perdamos más tiempo! —Salió corriendo, con su hermano siguiéndolo por detrás, gritando que le esperase— ¡Vamos, el último es una taza con goteras! —Cuphead rió, aun así redujo su paso un poco, para que le alcanzara.  
—Cups, ¿crees que volvamos a verlo pronto? —preguntó con la voz jadeante por hablar y correr a la vez.  
—No sé y me da igual... espero que no, ¿acaso quieres ser su amigo, Mugs? —preguntó intrigado, esperaba a que dijese que no.  
—... No lo sé, tal vez. Podrá ser raro, pero quizás es alguien agradable. Hablaré con él si nos encontramos de nuevo.  
—Sí, podría darle una oportunidad, de todos modos, ¿és algo así como nuestro primo?  
—Ja, ja, ja... no lo creo —La idea de pensar en el chico de madera como su familia se les hacía muy extraña y graciosa, a la vez.  
Continuaron riéndose un rato y aceleraron el paso, para llegar rápido a la Isla I. Estaban ansiosos por ver a Elder Kettle, ir todos juntos a celebrar con el resto y luego contarle todos los detalles de su aventura.  
Mientras, devuelta en la pirámide. Un chico marioneta buscaba a su amo...

**Author's Note:**

> Vaya, luce mucho más corto de lo que esperaba por el tiempo que invertí... como sea. >:[  
> Pues, me inspiré a escribir esto mientras leía un webcomic llamado CARL, que va de un robot creado para ser psiquiatra que desarrolla sentimientos y debe lidiar con ocultarlo de su creador para evitarle problemas, y pues comencé a pensar en esta historia y en que esta ship necesita amor... y pues, ¡aquí está!  
> Link al webcomic: http://www.webtoons.com/en/comedy/carl/ep-1-exhibitionism/viewer?title_no=1216&episode_no=1  
> Se los recomiendo mucho, es una historia simple, pero divertida y hasta enternecedora a momentos.


End file.
